unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
ApOCLYPSE
Day 4 He saw fire. He felt a bandage. He smelled food. He tasted that his mouth was dry.He was in a shelter. He saw the man. He asked him "What the **** happened?" The man said his name was Ethan. He was with a few other people. A women who was blonde and was thin, a small young female toddler,a emo teenager,and lastly a regular male worker. He said that an earthquake had happened 13.7 literally off the scale, on all parts of the world. He said that the dead had turned into zombies, but not your average ones. These ones were literally humans and not green. The only zombie like thing about them is that they were missing body parts and didn't speak at all. Oh ya and they ate human flesh. He said that he was starting a refugee camp, trying to find survivors and get to the safe camp all the way in Vancouver,Canada. They were in Tampa,Florida. He handed him something. It was a small pistol. He also handed him a knife and a piece of beef jerkey. He then greeted his companions. The woman was Cass, the toddler was Erik,The teenager was Wood,and the worker was Fren. He gave him a light dinner. Max didnt know how hungry he was. He ate it. It was a dinner of vegtable soup,vensoin,Velveeta and vanilla flavoring as sauce.Ethan told him to go to sleep. He obeyed. Day 5 He woke up. He saw Ethan smoking a CAMEL ciggarate and wearing a Camelback backpack. He said that they needed to go. Max got up. He brushed himself and walked with Ethan. Turns out they were looking for food. Erik was on Cass's shoulder while Wood and Fren were walking alone but next to Ethan. They passed a Subway. The windows were broken and blood was on the door. They walked for an hour until Ethan hit a jackpot. A house an ordinary one. Ethan looked in the cupboard and found a bag of marshmallows and some vitamins. He gave some to each of his companions. They ate it greedily. Max didnt know how hungry he was. He almost swallowed his tounge. While they were scavenging around he picked up something. A crayon box. It had Jon's name on it. Max fought to hold back tears. This was his old house. It was bought up by someother owner. It looked like a middle class family house. He opened the shower and got the shampoo. He washed his hand with the saliva and the shampoo. Desperate Times call for Desperate Measures he thought. They went back to camp. They had a dinner of rabbit meat and marshmallows. They had skipped lunch and breakfeast was 5 marshmallows. Max soon went to sleep. Late at night he heard a thump and a scream. He could not move. Day 6 He could not open his eyes. He heard screams. Then he heard a shotgun blast and footsteps. 2 hours later his eyes opened. Ethan was just fighting the undead. He had a big scar on his leg. "We need to find some bandage. I just used my last on you Max!" He shouted. He then woke everybody up. They were moving camp to someplace else. They walked for a while and to pass the time Max talked with Wood about his life they took a sudden stop. They were in an abonded small airport while Ethan and Fren looked for food and supplies. Ethan ended up getting a half empty\half full bottle of chloroform. He said to keep it just in case. Max and Wood ended up finding a crowbar and a ripped jacket. They would use it as a blanket for Erik. Ethan set base at the airport and went to look for food again. In the storage room there was some preserved ziti,zuchini salad packs and some zest of a lemon in a can. Ethan said it could be better but it would last them for 2 days. They decided to sleep at the airport. They slept in a little basement so rebels or zombies would not find them. Cass prayed not to get killed. Day 7 Not like we would find a flamethrower.not a gun,not a crossbow. That's what went through Max's head when he went to sleep. Someone would die. It was just a matter of time before one of them died. Whether it be Erik,him or their leader he just wanted this to end. For human civilazation to grow again. But people aren't going to have kids now. They are going to survive. Less people becuase of the effect of survival. Max could not go to sleep. He was scared. Instead he thought of tactics. If he would survive when rebels or undead came bashing through the door. They were in Florida. They needed to get to Canada. As he walked around he found something. Ethan might think it was useful maybe not. It was a pack of ballpoint pens. Not bandage like what Ethan needed but could be used to record notes and tactics. But did they have any paper? No. That's why Ethan might not find it useful. They woke up at 8:00. Regular time they should. They said their goodbyes to the air base. They needed some water. They had 3 SmartWater bottles left and Erik was drinking most of it. If they found no water in 2 days the would certianly die. As they crossed empty roads and houses Ethan knew what would have stuff and what would not. The houses that weren't covered in ash,blood and broken glass were valubles. They ended having no lunch and breakfeast and coming across a gas station. They did not have bandage but they did have tape. Payday and Zero wrappers taped were thier subsitute. They found a 3 packs of Gobstoppers, a bottle of Gatorade and 3 packs of Good and Plenty. Candy was not a good dinner but desperate times call for desparate measures. They went to sleep in the bathroom and locked it. Day 8 They heard noises when they woke up. Luckily Erik was still asleep but Max feared not for long. They heard noises that drained out and in. They were rebels. People that when the diasatser happened killed people for food. They had killed Jon. If they did not have a good battle plan they would kill them. "If you find any shanks in there kill them and steal all there supplies. Ethan relaized there was 4 people. He saw the air vent in the bathroom and climbed up there. He saw it. Two people were outside playing cards to pass the time while someone was in the gas station collecting supplies. Ethan slowly opened the air vent and strangled the person below. Unfourtanely it caused a lot of racket. Ethan closed the vent just in time. Now the rebels would probaly find then kill Max,Wood,Fren,Cass and Erik. He had done the plan wrong. He was an idiot. They were dead now. below the air vent Max knew what to do. He grabbed the cover of the toilet the cover for the drains in it. The door opened and Max smashed the cover across his face killing him. Blood and china sprawled across the floor, Erik had woken up. He was crying. Another rebel came. "Oh you killed Tab ey?" "You gonna pay."He had the shotgun barrel aimed right at Erik's face. "Then you shanks die too." He then was dragged away before he could shoot screaming. It was Ethan right? Wood thought. It was a zombie. It was running towards them about to kill when the air vent cover sliced through his neck plopping his head on the air vent like a turkey on a platter. It was Ethan. "It's too dangerous "! he shouted! "We need to go!" They ran out of the gas station but Cass spotted someone. His mouth was duct taped and he was roped against the truck that the now dead rebels were in. "We are here to save you"! "No time for stories we need to go!". Day 8 They had not eaten anything that day. They ran in the truck and drove. Ethan was freaked out from gas stations now and he said that the suburbs might have some friendly people The person was named Vic. His whole family was dead. They were killed by zombies. He shot each of the zombies in the head but it was too late. He was staying in his house surviving by rationing food when the rebels came. They were going to use him as a servant. The only food he had was a Fiber One energy bar but that had now melted in his pocket. Ethan stopped at a ranch next to a liquir store. They went in the store. All the liquor was gone but there was a water bottle, an instant Jello pack and a Twinkie pack. It was good enough. Time for the team to relax and eat. It was great. Max had not eaten a Twinkie in a while. That was good. They feed Erik some water as well as the cream from the Twinkie. Actully there was a lot of food there. Max just hoped that rebels would not come again. Day 9 "Max?" Ethan asked. "Wha?" Max responded groggily. Ethan the said "If anybody here turns into a zombie here kill them ok?" "Seems like a logical solution." "Ok thanks i just wanted to ask." They woke up. They looked in the storage room. There was a lot of food. Unlucky for Erik there was not much a toddler like him could eat. They hoped they would be in safe hands. Cass finished eating her breakfeast a pizza crust pack and said "So where we gonna go next"? Well i do not know where we are actully but there is a easy way to check. They looked at the cashier and saw the license. "North Dakota?" "No way we could have gotten there from Florida in 2 days. They realized it. They were taken somehow. The liquior store was all a trap. "This food could be poisened!" Vic shouted. "So be it." Our stomachs will probaly throw it up anyway." Wait that's bad. Then we are weak and rebels can kill us. "Oh no." Category:Story Category:Reviewportal77